Faithfully
by finchelsstories1129
Summary: Finn Hudson always had a crush on the popular bad girl Rachel Berry...there's just one problem. She's dating his best friend.
1. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

"Rachel _..._ hi" Finn said, nervously.

 _"_ Finn _._ " Rachel said, acknowledging him with a tilt of her head.

Puck shifted his eyes from Finn to Rachel. "Is there something going on here? Should I be worried!? _"_ Puck said, mockingly.

"What? No I was just..." Finn rambled on.

"Relax Finster I was kidding, besides I know you don't have feelings for my girl." Puck said. Throwing his arm around Rachel. Yeah, Finn thought, I feel nothing for Rachel, absolutely nothing. If he did he would be betraying his best friend and he could never do that **.** "Anyway, I have to leave for early practice." Puck said kissing Rachel's cheek and walking off.

Rachel quickly looked towards Finn, catching him staring at her. "Take a picture." Rachel sneered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't..." Finn mumbled.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Rachel said running her hands across Finn's chest as she walked off towards Puck. Finn's jaw dropped in surprise as he decided that it would be harder than he thought for his best friend to be dating the love of his life.


	2. Death Of Me

"Finn? Finn hello? Are you even listening to me?!" Her blonde head bobbed in front of him, blocking his view of Rachel every which way.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say Quinn?" Finn said, looking at the blonde headed girl who was now glaring at him.

"Were you looking at her again?" Quinn said. He sighed. Quinn had been one of his best friends for as long as he could remember. They had done everything he could think of together. There was this one time where they had "hooked up" at a party but it was so weird for both them, they decided they were just better off as friends.

"What? No! Quinn! She's dating Puck..I won't look at her. I can't." He said, flustered as he looked back to see Rachel smiling at him, her tongue gently running across her bottom lip, she bites it, winking at him. Finn sighed, shifting in his seat. That has become their thing now. She flirts with him, he gets flustered. But she flirts with everyone. With him though, he knows it has to mean something. He looks at her, and he can just tell he's different. But there's nothing he can do about it because she's with him. Puck.

"Finn, you have had feelings for this girl since freshman year. You know she wants you too. Puck's just a distraction, I say you go for it." He looks at her, her face scrunched into determination. Quinn. Always the one to say go for it no matter what the consequences.

He looks at her rolling his eyes, "Quinn, can we please stop talking about her." Just then Rachel comes up, she's wearing her cheerios outfit, the small skirt making his heart beat out of his chest. Rachel had always been beautiful, but when she dressed like this, she was just plain sexy.

"Hey Q," Rachel said, standing at the front of their table, her hands on either sides of her hip. "Finn." She said looking at him, her eyes filled with lust. She smirked at him as he gawked at the sight of her.

Quinn watching this interaction sighed, "Hey Rachel," She said as Rachel's attention shifted back to her. "Want to join us?"

Rachel shifted her eyes back to Finn as she said. "I can't I have to meet with Noah...but I'll see you guys later." She walked away, but not before she bent down to whisper in Finn's ear. "Don't have to much fun without me." And with that she left. Finn sat still, he felt himself growing hard. This girl was going to be the death of him.


	3. Puck's Mistake

It all happened so fast. That Finn Hudson could tell you. One second he was sitting in his room thinking about how he could have let this happened, how his best friends could have betrayed her like that. And the next he's sitting with Rachel on his bed, comforting her.

It was second period, history. Their teacher, Mr. Schuester had assigned them a project. The project of life, or so he had called it. And as Finn knew that fate would have it, he was paired with the one girl who could break his calm and cool facade. "Finn." Mr. Schue said, reaching into the jar of popsicle sticks he kept with their names on it. "You'll be paired with," Mr. Schue said reaching for a name as Finn silently prayed it wasn't Rachel. "Rachel." Mr. Schue said turning towards Rachel, and smiling. Rachel turned towards him then, smiling at him with that million dollar smile of hers, mouthing something he couldn't quite understand but could tell from her smirk that it had been dirty. With that Mr. Schue instructed us to get with our partners and discuss our assignment.

"So." He said staring at Rachel as he walked up to her desk.

"So." She said back to him, eyeing him up and down as if he were a piece of meat, or a handbag, or whatever it is girls are into.

"So," he said again, looking down at the paper, or really anywhere but her. "We are a married couple, with a baby on the way." He said, pausing to look at her briefly, before returning his eyes back to the paper. "We have to look for reasonable jobs and a nice place to live that could benefit our whole family." He said, looking back up to see Rachel smiling at him as she said,

"I hope our bed is big." He froze. His fingers gripping onto the paper so tight that it would rip at any second.

"Uhhhh." He muttered out. Rachel laughed, reaching out to touch his hand, taking it out of the papers grasp.

"I'm just kidding Finn." She said still laughing at him. "Plus, I'm with Noah." Puck. Right. His best friend. Also the guy who's dating the love of his life. No. He can't think like that. Rachel is not his. Before he could respond the bell rang. Thank. God. "I guess I'll see you around." She said to him. "Bye Finn." He waved in response as he watched her walk out the door.

Finn walked up to the big bright house in front of him. He lifted his hand up to knock on the door when he realized it was open. Finn pushed it, looking inside. "Puck!" Finn yelled out. He had texted Puck earlier telling him he was going to come over so they could go over the plays for their next game. They both had agreed there was no way they were going to lose against the Timberwolves again. "Puck!" He called out again. His voice echoing off the empty walls. Finn reached out his phone to call Puck when he heard her.

"How could you Noah? Really? With my best friend?" Rachel? Finn walked further into the house to see what was going on. And what he saw was not for the faintest of hearts. Puck and Quinn were sprawled out on the couch together. Naked. Rachel, fully clothed was standing in front of them seething. Finn tried not to make himself noticed as she continued. "And you Q, you're my best friend, I can't believe you would do this to me!" Rachel bawled.

Quinn's face turned from one with guilt to annoyance. "Me? Rach everyone knows you've been sleeping with Finn." Oh no how had he been brought into this.

Rachel glared at Quinn, yikes! If looks could kill. "I'm not sleeping with Finn!" Rachel screamed.

"You flirt with him non stop!" Quinn retorted.

"I flirt with everyone," She said rolling her eyes. "but I've never cheated. Ever!" Rachel yelled before turning back to Puck, whispering in a small voice. "We're through Puck." And with that she walked away but not before catching his eye. Rachel and Finn stared at each other, her eyes filled with pain and regret and his with pity. She turned away, grabbing her things before walking past him, out into the front door. He had wanted them to break up, but he never imagined Rachel being hurt in the process.

Finn went home to find her sitting on his steps. She was crying, her shoulders shaking up and down with each sob she took. "Rachel?" He said, she looked up at him. Her makeup smudged against her face.

"I..I didn't know where else to go." She said looking at him. He sat down beside her, before gathering her up in his arms, and comforting her. They stayed like that for a while before she finally looked up at him and said. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked her.

"For," she paused. "For just being you." She smiled at him, her eyes traveling down to his lips before looking into his eyes again.

Oh how he had wanted to kiss her. For so long. Especially now since she's free. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. She was just too vulnerable and he loved her enough to not take advantage of her. "We should probably go inside, it looks like it might rain." He said, just trying to find an excuse to not be close to her.

"Yeah" She said looking at him one more time, before walking inside his house. Finn stayed for a minute, watching her walk in.

She will certainly be the death of me, he thought.


	4. Seize The Day

Finn looked down at his phone. Rachel's name flashed across the screen, as he watched it ring. He contemplated on picking it up.

Last night had been...weird. Ever since Puck and Rachel broke up, (which has only been a couple of hours) Finn had found himself wanting to be with her more than he already did. But he couldn't. Because she was still in love with Puck. And Puck was still his best friend. On the fourth ring, Finn decided to just ignore her. Maybe it would be easier, he thought. One new message. His phone read. He decided to ignore that too before, getting in his car and driving to Quinn's. He wondered what would happen now. He was still Quinn's friend, and Finn wasn't one to pick sides, but still he couldn't believe that Quinn Fabray, the nicest girl he's ever known, would do something like that. And he couldn't for the life of him think why anyone would ever cheat on Rachel Berry. Oh well. When Finn got there he knocked on Quinn's door, and was met with a face he was not expecting to see. "Puck?" Finn said. What the hell was he doing here?

Puck was about to speak before Quinn came up behind him. "Hi Finn." She said before walking to Puck's car.

Finn stayed their watching them both with his mouth agape.

"She riding with me today." Puck spoke before walking to his car and driving off.

When Finn got to 2nd period he saw her. She was sitting at her desk, scribbling something in her notebook. Her eyes were puffy and red, so red he could tell she had been crying. He wanted to go over there, but he knew he couldn't. He tried his best to ignore her staring at him as he slid into his desk, waiting for to start class. Finn ignored her all day. And it was working, he really thought he could avoid her, that is until lunch period. He was walking in the direction of Puck and Quinn when she stepped in front of him.

"Hi Finn." She said to him. He looked down at her, gulping as he saw how mad, and really really sad she looked. Suddenly he hated himself. Hated himself for ignoring her, and hating himself for making her feel even worse than she already did.

"Rach, hi." He said. She was staring daggers at him.

"Look Finn, I know that I cried a lot, last night and I'm sorry if I freaked you out or whatever." She said. Oh no, Finn thought. You did the absolute opposite of freak me out. "And I just wanted to say that if you didn't want to be my friend anymore you could at least have had the decency to say it to my face instead of ignoring me all day." She said walking off before giving him an opportunity to tell her how wrong she is, and how badly he wants to be her friend. More than her friend. He sat down next to Quinn who was talking to Puck about god knows what. He slumped in his seat. Already dreading the day.

On the third ring she picked up. "What do you want Finn? This is the fifteenth time you've called me." She didn't sound upset or mad, just really tired.

"Rach, look I just wanted to apologize for how I acted today." He said. "I really really want to be your friend, I just didn't know how to respond I guess. To last night." He took a deep breath. "It's just—we've never been that close before." He paused, holding his breath while he waited for her response. "Yeah, I understand. You're right we have never been that close before. I forgive you Finn." She said to him. "Listen how about you come over and we could...talk more." She said in a whisper.

"Of course." Finn smiled to himself. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Puck's Scandal

Being friends with Rachel Berry was harder than Finn could imagine. I mean, being just friends with a girl you've been crushing on since the 2nd grade is kind of hard to do. But yet, here he was, driving her to school a week after the whole Puck scandal. It was still hard on her, he knew that. He looked over to see Rachel tapping her hands on her lap along to the beat of some Journey song that played from the radio, Finn's mouth curved into a smile at the thought of how normal this felt, how right. If only it were real.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel said. Fixing her bangs out of her eyes as the wind blew over it.

"Oh, just stuff."

"Stuff? Come on Finn, we're friends now, you can tell me. What, is it a girl?" She said grinning evilly over at him.

Finn shifted a little in his seat, as they pulled into school. A girl, yeah a girl that happens to be 5 foot 2 and weighs 90 pounds. "What? N-no girl. Trust me."

"Whatever you say, Finnocence." As they walked towards the building, Rachel looped her arm around Finn's waist. Finn looked at her with confusion, they haven't been very touchy since that night he comforted her at his house. "Puck." She whispered over to him, as his eyeline reached his best friend who was looking at him with a suspicious gaze. Over course, Finn thought, she wouldn't want to actually be with him, only just to make Puck jealous.

Finn untangled himself from Rachel's grasp, instantly missing her body pressed against his. "Listen Rach, I got to get to class but I'll see 3rd period lunch?"

"Sure." She said, her voice small. "See you later Finn." She reached up to kiss him on the cheek before flouncing away, her cheerios skirt twirling with each swing of her hips.

! glee !

Saying lunch was awkward would be a huge understatement. Mostly because he spent the majority of his highschool experience eating lunch with Quinn, and well he can't exactly eat lunch with his new friend Rachel, and the girl that stole her boyfriend. He felt bad, Quinn has been with him through everything, his dad's death, his new stepfather Burt, but Rachel. He couldn't stand to see her upset, and him sitting with Quinn...well that makes her upset. He gives Quinn a small smile as he walks past her and Puck's table to a bubbly Rachel. As soon he sits down, Rachel opens her mouth, and already his day is better.

"Finn! You would not believe what I just did."

"What did you just do?"

"I, Rachel Barbra Berry, just signed up for the musical." She stared at him. "Well, say something."

"T-that's great, Rach. I'm just surprised. I mean, do you even sing?"

She stared at him with mock offence, putting her hand up to her cheerio covered chest. "Not only do I sing, Finn Hudson. I have the best damn voice you have ever heard."

He smiled. "Well...I'd love to, you know...hear you sometime."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She beamed up at him, before going into excruciating detail about her audition.

! glee !

Last period Spanish class with Puck...one word. Uncomfortable. Puck slid into the seat next to him, and he could feel his question even before he asked it. "So," Puck said. "You and Rachel huh?"

Finn blushed, sparing at glance at Puck but noticing that he was staring straight ahead at the board. "What? What. Puck no...she's, I- we're just friends." He said, sputtering his words. "Plus, you guys _just_ broke up, and you're my best friend, and not to mention breaking bro code-"

"Finn, relax." Puck said, cutting off Finn, finally looking at him. "I know you have a thing for Rachel, that you always had a thing for Rachel." Finn began to interject when Puck cut him off. "Don't even try to deny it, Finessa, Quinn told me. Plus deep down, I think I always knew." Puck said. "Anyway, don't let me be the one to stop you." With that and walked out of his seat.

"Wait," Finn said. "We have class."

Puck looked at him, then the teacher who was writing on the board. "Yeah right. Later"

Finn sat there looking at his retreating friend. There was nothing in his way to ask out Rachel...maybe he could do it.

! glee !

After Spanish, Finn had raced out of his class, determined to find Rachel and confess his feelings to her, to ask her out, to kiss her. He saw Rachel looking at him with her excited smile, his heart skipped a beat as she ran up to him. "Finn, finn! I have great news."

"The audition went well?"

"No, not that. You know Brody? Brody Weston." Oh no. Finn nodded, too nervous to speak. "Well he asked me out!" She said, squealing as she jumped up and down. Finn's smile sank. Damnit.


End file.
